


Запасной

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Запасной

«Блядь, блядь, блядь! Ах ты ж ебаный ты нахуй!» — думал Рон Уизли, зависнув у колец.


End file.
